


An old fashioned Sigmund Freud James' freak out

by ihrt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative style, Complete, F/M, Humor, Multiple Pov, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihrt/pseuds/ihrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James, after years of asking Lily out figures he's actually in love. He's freaking out too, Not eating, sleeping. He even runs away from her! Consulting the books doesn't help either! Curse you Sigmund Freud!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. JAMES

James

I fell, I fell hard.

A million miles an hour from the SKY is how hard I fell.

This sucks, I hate, I hate this! AGHHHH!

I was in love with Lily Evans, after years of asking her out just because she was really hot, I figured out that I actually loved her.

It's the beginning of 7th year and I figure this out, I tried to think of anything but her but it didn't help that she was in the same dorm with me and I was with her most hours of the day.

Time for the count down, 5-4-3-2-1

"Bye Evans!" I shouted over my shoulder

"Ah! But James!" Lily shouted.

That's right, folks, I ran away from Lily Evans.

I haven't been sleeping, I haven't been eating, She is super bad for my health!

"James!" Lily was trying to catch up with me but I pretended not to notice, uh oh getting closer…I picked up the pace.

"James! Stop!" she yelled.

Time for plan B…run away! I ran and she also started running, what does this girl do for excessersize?

Marathons? What's this? I spot the room of requirement painting, come on…room that can lock, a room that can lock. It appeared, bingo. I opened it and shut the door, locking it.

I panted behind the door, it was pretty much an empty room with a few books strewn around.

Panting, I got up and picked up one of the book's. It was leather bound with a heart on the cover, on the side it said '10 ways to figure out you're in love',

Nice. Real original, stupid thoughts and feelings.

I tossed that one and picked up another "A wizards guide to witches" I read.

Toss that one too.

'Love's key to existence and why we experience love'

Hmm…this sounds interesting.

"Love is but a bunch of chemicals that have a reaction to another, it is also a reaction of the brain…blah, blah, blah."

I hate Sigmund Freud.


	2. Lily's thoughts

_Lily_

I cannot  **believe**  he ran away! He freaking bolted, and locked himself in the room!

_James Potter, when you come out-of-that-room, I'm slapping you!_

I groaned then stamped my foot "James! Come out here this instant!" I shouted

"You think I'm stupid?" he answered from behind the door.

"Do you want me to answer that?" I asked.

"…"

"James! Please" I said.

The lock turned behind the door and he peaked out I took his arm then shut the door of the room so we were both in the room of requirements. I slapped him.

"Evans!" he shouted holding his cheek

"I promised myself when I got you I'd slap you" I told him

"It's so touching that you keep promises to slap someone" he replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect someone to run from me like I was the devil!" I grinded

"Ah! Bad mental image!" James yelled closing his eyes and shaking his head.

I narrowed my eyes "James, why are you running?" I asked

"Why are you chasing?"

"Cause you're running!"

"Oh, that solves everything doesn't it? Well, we have that sorted out so I'll be on my way…" James trails about to walk away.

I grabbed his hand firmly, his face went red,  _getting you're tomato soup Jamie?_

"I'm running because I don't want to be around you!" he shouted

I know should have been upset by what he said but his face didn't match what he was saying.

I stared at him a long time, "and besides, didn't you hate me like at the beginning of the year?" he asked incredulously.

Did I?

Hates a pretty strong word, yes I did find him annoying, inconsiderate, a bully, and lots of other things that you should  _never_ say around small children.

It wasn't until the beginning of the year, that I started to notice him, right when he avoided me.

Ironically.

Anyway, I noticed his good points, one of them being the fact that his body is incredibly hot.

_Ahem. Cough. Cough_.

He's actually pretty sweet and charming.

Never thought I'd say  **those**  words with James in the same sentence.

"Not anymore," I answered him

"Pardon?"

"I kind of enjoy your company but you make it rather hard when you run away"

"...Really?"

"yes."

"Well, that's interesting" ah James, your sarcasm is as meek as ever, 10 points to you.

James was giving me a hard stare similar to the one I gave him, "say I stop running away, and I actually have you get to know me more, will you at least think about going out with me?" he asked.

I blinked "sure" I answered smiling.

THANK YOU, MERLIN! IF YOU WERE HERE, I WOULD KISS YOU!

 


	3. The question

There are times when a man just wants to yell to the heavens about how much you hate them for letting you fall in love.

This is one of those times.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUU UUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" I yelled after doing a quick spell to keep everything quiet outside.

I pant with my hands on my knees with Sirius, Peter, and Remus giving me blank looks.

"Feel better?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Much," I muttered.

Sirius burst out laughing " _this_  is why I hang out with you, Jamie," he chuckled.

I glared at him "yeah, yeah, laugh it up but when your little play things come and decide they've had enough, don't look to me for help," I told him.

Sirius glared then opened his mouth to retort when Remus but in " _anyway_ , what's got you all…um…" he tried to grasp the right word.

"Hormonal?" Sirius suggested.

_Funny_ , Sirius.

I rolled my eyes "shut up, Padfoot," I snapped.

He went quiet "so?" Remus asked me.

"I don't know but I think Merlin has a serious grudge against me or something, why,  _why_ ,  _ **why**_  did I have to fall in love with the girl that's  _hated_ me for years?!" I shouted.

Sirius smirked, the evil git.

I threw myself onto Sirius bed and stared at the ceiling and felt my forehead "I think I have a fever," I muttered.

Remus felt my forehead and smirked too "love sick," he laughed.

"Git," I muttered.

"Geez, Jamie, you really are head over heels for Evans aren't you?" Sirius asked.

"…"

"Your cheeks are red," Remus pointed.

"I hate you guys" I mumbled.

"You still haven't explained why you're so frustrated" Peter pointed.

_Why oh why do you pick_ _**now** _ _to grow a brain, Wormtail?_

"In a few minutes, Lily told me that we need to talk" I told them.

"Ok?" Sirius said, totally not getting it.

I sighed in frustration "she told me that  _WE_ need to talk, not  _I_ need to talk you" I explained.

"OH!"

_Thank you, for summing that up for me._

"Sounds severe" he mentioned.

"I don't understand, we've only been friends a few weeks, does she hate me again; already?" I groan.

"James, Lily's waiting downstairs" Franke Longbottom told James while an evil smirk was brought to his lips.

James sighed then walked past him down to the common muttering his thanks then made his way to Lily.

She was wearing jeans and a long sleeve green shirt, she looked gorgeous as usual; when she saw him she smiled.

He smiled nervously "hey there" she said, god did she know how much her voice drove him mad?

"Hey yourself" he replied, cheekily, he had a reputation to uphold; didn't he? And James reputation, at least in front of people, is he didn't sweat small stuff.

In front of his closest friends and family… eh that's a different story.

She smiled, her freckles cheeks going rosy and he wondered how they would feel to his touch.

"Well, the Hogsmede trip is coming up this weekend and I wondered if you might go with me?" she asked.

**Wee-ooo wee-ooo, EMERGENCY! LILY FREAKING EVANS JUST ASKED ME ON A HOGSMEDE TRIP!**

_Calm down! She only asked, it doesn't mean she meant a date, be cool…_

"You mean as friends?" he asked her.

Lily smiled then licked her bottom lip and her cheeks turned red "um no, James, as my date" she explained.

**SHE SAID D WORD!**

James mouth hung open in amazement "um, just a sec" he told then turned around and found Sirius and pulled him aside.

He pulled his arm back and punched his cheek hard, Sirius was knocked down and eyes wide "what the hell was that for?" he asked.

"Did that hurt?" James asked.

"DUH!" Sirius snapped then rubbed his cheek.

James nodded sagely then went back to Lily who was raising her eyebrow quizzically "yes, I would love to go to Hogsmede with you" he told her and she smiled.

"I'll see you there… Jamie" she added winking and he swears he fell in love a little more just then.

He went back to Sirius "just checking if I was dreaming" James told him.

"My face is turning purple! Wait, why?" Sirius asked looking at his face in a mirror.

"Lily Evans asked  _ **me**_  out on a  _ **date**_ to Hogsmede" James explained and Sirius stared at him, gaping with his mouth.

"James…"

"Yeah?"

WHAM!

"Ow!"

"Did that hurt?"

"Duh!"

"Okay, I was just checking if I was dreaming."

"…" SIGH. "GIT"

"Yeah, well, you reap what you sow."


	4. A date?

James blushed as he walked outside of portrait hole; Lily had started laughing at his bruise that serious had given him when he told her the story.

"It's not that funny" he muttered feeling like he could die of embarrassment right now or maybe he could hide in his invisibility cloak.

"I'm sorry, James but you buys are just too entertaining" she giggling then she stopped in front of him as they were no in the snow yet James didn't feel cold at all.

_Well, I'm glad we can put on a show for you -James_

She pulled him down by his collar of his coat then put her hands on his cheeks and traced the bruised cheek bone lightly. James cheeks went very red "James, I like you better when you're being yourself, like now" she informed him.

_Oh Merlin -James_

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, he'd been waiting years for her to tell her that and he turned to the side in attempt to hide his blush but then she grabbed his hand.

**Why does he have to be so adorable? -Lily**

They started to go various shops around Hogsmede and got plenty of sweets "what made you change your mind?" he finally asked her as they stared at the snow covered Shrieking Shack by the fence.

She was silent for a long time "um, at the beginning of this year I was furious that you had gotten Head boy" she explained.

_Surprise, surprise -James_

"But when you started to avoid me and just didn't push your way into my life I kind of saw who you really were. No offence but every time you were around me you'd act cocky and a jerk and I held that against you all those years when you were honestly being nice."

_I noticed -James_

"I'd snap at you 5th and 6th year and I guess you'd pretty given up on me this year, huh?" she mentioned.

"Well, I- no I" he blushed even harder "I never gave up" he whispered "it wasn't until this summer that I realized that it wasn't only teasing or wanting what I couldn't have but I really did- do love you" he told her.

"So, I thought you'd always hate me so I just ran away from you; I couldn't eat, sleep at all when I thought about you" he added.

She stared at him with wide eyes and he felt like crying, there was no way that she would like him like that.

_This sucks! Why did I have to fall for her? Lily Evans who's hated me since we both came to Hogwarts._

Lily's own face started going very red and it only to turn darker and she pulled him close and hugged him tight, he almost couldn't breathe.

She then stood on her tiptoes and kissed, his brain went numb and he reacted by kissing her back, when she had finished his knees buckled and fell on the snow .

"What's wrong?" she asked as he stared at the white all around him.

He laughed "do you have any idea how long I've waited for that kiss?" he asked grinning and she blushed and smiled back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of a strange style of writing I know but I hope you'll enjoy it at least. It's not meant to be taken seriously.


End file.
